Metri
Metri (gr.: μέτρον = matës) është njësi matëse e gjatësisë në SI sistemi ndërkombëtar i njësive . Kjo njësi përkufizohet si: '' gjatësi e rrugës që e kalon rrezja e dritës brenda (1/299 792 458) sekondave në vakuum'', simboli i metrit është shkronja m e vogël e shtypit. Pak Histori Deri te përkufizimi aktual i metrit ka ardhur nga disa propozime që janë bërë ndër vite. Këto propozime lindën si nevojë e një njësie universale. Përderisa nuk kishte një njësi standarde përdoreshin njësi të ndryshme matëse të gjatësisë varësisht nga vendi se ku ato përdoreshin. Kështu më 1668 Jean Picard-i propozoi që si njësi e gjatësisë të përdorej gjatësia e një peri lëkundës, i cili lëkundet një gjysmë periode brenda një sekunde. Kjo gjatësi sipas përkufizimit aktual është 0,994 m. Termi "metër" hyri në përdorim për herë të parë në vitin 1675 nga Tito Livio Burattini. Ky e emërtonte gjatësinë e perit lëkundës si Metri katolik lat. Metro Cattolico. right|frame|Prototipi Internacional i metrit që përdorej i standart deri më [[1960.]] Përkufizimi i metrit edhe pse për nga gjatësia e tij nuk ndryshon shumë me gjatësin aktuale ka pasur disa ndryshime, si më: * 1793: 1/10,000,000 pjesë e distancës prej polit gjeografik deri te ekuatori. * 1795: metri i improvizuar që është konstruktuar si prototip. * 1799: metri i konstruktuar si prototip nga platina. * 1889: metri internacional i konstruktuar nga platina dhe iridiui. * 1960: - * 1983: shpejtësia e dritës: rruga që kalon drita në vakum brenda një sekunde (vlen edhe tani) Shumfishat dhe nënfishat e metrit Në praktikë përdoren nënfishat (njësitë më të vogla) dhe shumfishat e metrit (për njësi më të mëdha se metri). *Kilometri: 1 km = 1000 m = 103 m **Hektometri: 100 m = 102 m **Dekameteri: 10 m *Metri: 1 m = 1000 mm = 100 m **Decimetri: 1 dm = 100 mm = 10-1 m **Centimetri: 1 cm = 10 mm = 10-2 m *Milimetri: 1 mm = 1000 µm = 10-3 m *Mikrometri: 1 µm = 1000 nm = 10-6 m *Nanometri: 1 nm = 1000 pm = 10-9 m *Pikometri: 1 pm = 1000 fm = 10-12 m *Femtometri: 1 fm = 1000 am = 10-15 m *Atometri: 1 am = ... = 10-18 m Metri dhe njësit tjera Shiko dhe këtë Lidhje të jashtme * Historia e metrit në ShBA U.S. National Institute of Standards and Technology (NIST) * historia e metritHistory of the metre at the International Bureau of Weights and Measures (BIPM) * Tabelari mbi historin e metrit * Bureau International des Poids et Measures - Lengths af:Meter als:Meter an:Metro ar:متر arz:متر ast:Metru bat-smg:Metros be:Метр be-x-old:Мэтар bg:Метър bn:মিটার bpy:মিটার br:Metr bs:Metar ca:Metre cs:Metr cu:Мє́тро cv:Метр cy:Metr da:Meter de:Meter dv:މީޓަރު el:Μέτρο (μονάδα μήκους) en:Metre eo:Metro es:Metro et:Meeter eu:Metro fa:متر fi:Metri fr:Mètre fur:Metri ga:Méadar gan:米 gl:Metro he:מטר hi:मीटर hr:Metar hu:Méter ia:Metro id:Meter is:Metri it:Metro ja:メートル jbo:mitre jv:Mèter ka:მეტრი kaa:Metr kk:Метр kn:ಮೀಟರ್ ko:미터 ksh:Läng ku:Metre la:Metrum lb:Meter li:Meter ln:Mɛtɛlɛ lo:ແມັດ lt:Metras lv:Metrs mk:Метар ml:മീറ്റര്‍ mn:Метр mr:मीटर ms:Meter mt:Metru nds:Meter nl:Meter nn:Meter no:Meter nrm:Mète oc:Mètre pl:Metr pt:Metro qu:Mitru ro:Metru ru:Метр sco:Metre se:Mehter sh:Metar simple:Metre sk:Meter sl:Meter sr:Метар su:Méter sv:Meter sw:Mita szl:Myjter ta:மீட்டர் te:మీటరు tg:Метр th:เมตร tl:Metro tr:Metre uk:Метр ur:میٹر (پیمائش) uz:Metr vec:Metro vi:Mét vls:Meter (lengtemoate) yi:מעטער zh:米 (单位) zh-min-nan:Kong-chhioh zh-yue:米